The Masked Lord
by TheMaskedGod
Summary: A Story of what happened if Ichigo didnt make it through his last battle with Aizen but no body was found. The Story will take place 5 years after the final fight. This is also a "demo" story because this is my first story and i would love some feedback on it before i continue it.


AN: I just want to place this disclaimer that I in no way own bleach or any characters(you know expect original characters) and to let everyone know that this story is kinda like a demo so i can get a feel for writing. This is my first story on here so i hope you like it and if you do i will write more.

Isshin with his two Karin and Yuzu both now eighteen, stand in front of two graves. It was just about to get dark as the the sun was setting. Isshin and Karin stood there not saying a word silent morning, while Yuzu cried a just load enough to be heard. Isshin finally decided to break the silence. "Maskaki you would have been so proud of our children, out little girls are going to University and Ichigo has become a hero that is known throughout the Soul Society but is a unsung hero in the world of the living." With that being said he look sadly at the second tombstone. "Ichigo you did what you had to and all of us miss you. Your friends are still protecting Karakura town, Orihime and Uryu had started dating, and Kisuke and Yoruichi got married." The pain now present in his voice. "You've missed so much but saved all of us, you gave us all a chance to keep moving forward."

Karin stepped forward and place her hand on the Ichigo's headstone. Never really getting over her brothers death, she understood that a "being" name Aizen had to be stopped but it didn't lessen the pain she felt she was just was better at hiding it. "Im sorry Ichigo" was all she said.

Yuzu not holding back, let everything go falling to her keens sobbing. It happens every year the come to see her brother and mother. For the whole year shes her upbeat self but she cant help but to breakdown here. "Ichigo I miss you so much, it hurts so bad. Papa told us everything, how you got powers and fought monsters, how you saved Rukia and Orihime, and how you saved us by ending your life and killing Aizen." She had a small smile now thinking about how Ichigo always protected everyone he can. Just recently she had been able to sense spirits and spiritual power to a degree. "I wanted see spirits **LIKE YOU** Ichigo and now I can and I try to help them whenever I can."

Isshin walked in between his girls and place a hand on their shoulders, looking down with a sad smile "Come on girls lets go home."

They got up and they left with their father and the last light of the sun started to fade away. The Shinigami were on patrol above the city on alert in case hollows appeared. The Kurosaki family could see them jumping rooftop to rooftop. Halfway home a pressure appeared as a Garganta opened in sky and two low leveled arrancars ran out.

Isshin grabbed Karins and Yuzu and ran into an ally in attempt to hide from his daughters from the oncoming battle. Uryu was the first on sight bow drawn as he inspected the two arrancars. One was an average sized woman with short deep red hair, green eyes, and a hollow mask fragment on the left side of her jaw. The second was a tall lankly man, he was bald and a yellow eye his mask fragment coverd is right eye so only one was visible. Both wielding their Zanpakutos looking back fearfully into the Garganta. Everyone watched the two as four Shinigami flashed stepped beside Uryu all with their Zanpakutos drawn.

The woman looked at the guy sweating and asked "do you think we lost them?" Breathing heavily she appeared to have been in a fight.

The man look back at her breathing just as heavily appearing to have been in the same fight. "Im not sure but we need to be ready for what ever comes through after us!" They seemed to be ignoring the Quincy and Shinigami behind them. They turned around and got into battle stance waiting and ready. Without looking back "You guys should be ready too for whatever's coming out."

That got Uryu's attention as he wanted to find out what had Arrancars where afraid of. Uryu was curious but had to think of Orihime and everyone else here. "I want to know what you're here for Arrancars, who are you running from." He pulled back the string as reishi arrow formed and he took aim. "You don't appear to be Espada but you do seem that you could pose a threat. Give me one reason why I should attack you right now."

The woman looked back at Uryu, noticing that he wore glasses and a white Qunicy uniform not caring for much more than that. "We are apart of what remain of Lord Aizen's army, and we are running from the "Masked Lord" and his second in command Nel. Now either attack us or get ready to defend yourself from the Masked Lord"

To Be Continued...?


End file.
